1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of processing an end portion of a shielded cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 14, a shielded cable 60 comprises a conductor 61, an insulating layer 62 formed on an outer peripheral surface of the conductor 61, and a sheath layer 64 formed on an outer surface of the insulating layer 62 through a braid 63. There has heretofore been proposed a connecting member 65 (see FIG. 15) to which the conductor 61 and the insulating layer 62 of the shielded cable 60 are adapted to be connected (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-15359).
The connecting member 65 includes an inner tubular connecting portion 66, and an outer tubular connecting portion 67 provided in surrounding relation to the inner connecting portion 66, the two connecting portions 66 and 67 being integrally connected together. The connecting member 65 is press-fitted on an end portion of a shielded cable 60', at which the insulating layer 62 is exposed, as shown in FIG. 16(a), and the braid 63 and the sheath layer 62 are held between the inner and outer connecting portions 66 and 67 as shown in FIG. 16(b), so that the shielded cable 60' and the connecting member 65 are connected together. Thereafter, the connecting member 65 is inserted into a connector housing (not shown), so that the braid 63 is connected to a contact (not shown) within the connector housing.
FIGS. 17(a) and 17(b) show another conventional construction using a sheath layer holder member 68 and a shield tube 69 (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 6-349532).
As shown in FIG. 17(a), the sheath layer holder member 68, made of an elastic, insulating material, is press-fitted on an end portion of a shielded cable 60" at which a braid 63 is exposed. A smaller-diameter portion 68a of the sheath layer holder member 68 is held in intimate contact with an insulating layer 62, with the braid 63 turned over. At this time, part or the whole of the braid 63 is received in a larger-diameter portion 68b of the sheath layer holder member 68.
In this condition, as shown in FIG. 17(b), the shield tube 69, made of metal, is applied to cover the sheath layer holder member 68, and also the shield tube 69 is held in contact with the braid 63. Then, the shielded cable 60" is inserted into a connector housing (not shown), and the shield tube is connected to a contact (not shown) provided in the connector housing. Reference numeral 68c designates a through-hole in the sheath layer holder member 68.
However, the efficiency of insertion of the shielded cable 60' into the connecting member 65, as well as the efficiency of insertion of the shielded cable 60" into the sheath layer holder member 68 and the shield tube 69, is very poor. Besides, there is a fear that the size of the outer connecting portion 67 increases with the increase of the sheath layer 64 of the shielded cable 60'. There has been encountered a further drawback that since the sheath layer holder member 68 and the shield tube 69 must be mounted on the shielded cable 60", the twofold time and labor have been required.